Life Always Lives Forever
by Scarfang
Summary: Chloe King has fell head over heels in love with Alek Petrov but what happens when her Mother Goddess, Basset, tell hers of the future that has Chloe wrapped in grief and loneliness. Will Basset's warning to Chloe come true or will it just be a fluke?
1. Prolouge

**Life Always Lives Forever**

_**Prologue **_

The times that we had spent together were great. Jasmine would always laugh and shake her head at Alek's weird boy ways and me; well I would always end up breaking up the fight between the two cousins. He was

the British guy that every girl wanted to date. Of course he couldn't because he was Mai, and he was my protector. Valentina had once told me that her greatest words of wisdom that might help me throughout my

journey of nine lives were, _'Nothing is ever meant to last, Chloe. Only that life always lives forever. Remember that even when you think everything is going to stay the okay, cool way.' _I hadn't understood then, but yet

something down in me, in my soul I guess would always hang onto those words, at least until the battle between the Order and the Mai was over. But nothing prepared me for what was to come when I had two lives

left. My destiny was to save the races that were threatened by the Order and find a mate with my last life left, have kids and a family that I would someday leave forever and stay with my Mother Goddess, Basset. I

was separated from my biological parents when I was barely able to remember anything at all and then I was found by the San Fransico pride. Now that Valentina is dead and Jasmine is barely alive and still hanging

in the balance of life and death I sat there wondering what my future really had in store for me. I still cried myself to sleep at night over the loss of Valentina and her wisdom that would most of the time soothe me.

But I also cried for Jasmine who was still fighting for her life and for Alek who was still beating himself up for the responciblity of me loosing another life and Valentina loosing her life as well. If Jasmine dies I don't

know what I'll do because Alek won't be any help on stopping me from whatever I will try to do. For now I just sit on the balcony of the her appartment and look up at the stars. _"What's supposed to really happen_

_to me? Why do I have to be the Uniter? Most of all what will I do if Jasmine doesn't make it through this? Will Alek turn and leave me? Will he never want to see me again?"_ I wonder in my head. My Mai hearing

picks up footsteps behind me and it's Alek. "How are you holding up?" I ask trying to hide the tears and their streaks from Alek. He sits down beside me and whispers hoarsly, "If Jasmine dies I don't know what I'll

do, Chloe. I've lost Valentina and now I might loose Jasmine." His whisper turns into a hoarse whimper. "My Alek, you poor boy. It's alright if Jasmine leaves you tonight or tomorrow or whenever she has to go I

will always be here for you just remember that," I whispered, surprsing myself more than Alek. I reach over slowly and pull his hand into my my palm and then he slowly puts his head down on my shoulder. I

don't know how long he slept but it was the for the best and for once in my entire time of knowing Alek Petrov I am watching him and he is the one needing protection. _"Chloe, he won't always be here to soothe_

_and comfort you my darling,"_ a voice says entering my head around six in the morning. _"Who are you?" _I think back hoping to get an answer. _"I am Basset, Chloe. I am your Mother Goddess. Your future holds_

_something that is so promising to the Mai and other races to wipe out the Order. But Alek can't be with you through all of your lives. If he does stay his price to pay will be the highest of all," _whispered Basset.

My mind was wheeling with shock and surprise that she would actually speak with me! _"Why must Alek have to go away? And when?" _I ask silently, dreading the answer. _"Chloe King! You know perfectly well why_

_Alek must go away. He does not have the nine lives like the Uniter, like you. But if he does make it through all of those nine lives he will be lucky but only for the slitest bit because of the price to pay! I only know_

_when Alek will come home to me and then you must pick yourself up and be even stronger," _growled Basset. I frown and feel Alek start to stir in his sleep. _"Basset, what is the price to pay?" _I ask staring at the

rising sun. _"The price to pay is larger than anyone has known and that I can only feel with grief and dreadfulness," _whispered Basset sadly. _"Take care of Alek for now because he will certainly do the same for you_

_my dear and for now good-bye my chosen one," _finished Basset and just like that she was gone. I hoped that either Alek would wake up soon or that I could pick him up because I was still stiff from sitting in

this position for so long. _"Will he die because he has to protect me?"_ I thought as dread crept slowly in through my aching, blood-stained, body.


	2. Jasmine

**Life Always Lives Forever**

_**Chapter One **_

_**Jasmine**_

"Alek, it's time to get up. I have to check on Jasmine," I whispered into the hair of the love of my life. "Chloe, she's gone," whispered the Mai doctor coming

up behind her. Chloe almost let Alek drop to the ground as she jumped up but she caught him quickly before he could fall anymore. "When?" choked out

Chloe, with tears in her eyes. "Right around six-thirty this morning. I wasn't sure at first but then after about two minutes she wasn't breathing and her

heart had really stopped. It seems that Alek is in line to lead the San Fransico pride now. Valentina would have been very proud to see Jasmine lead the

pride but it's just not going to happen that way. Her nephew will be crowned pride leader after both funerals are arranged and over with. I think now

is the chance that you have been waiting for. He is the last protector you have left that you really know and can trust. Instead of him protecting you

it will be equal now because he is as vital to you than you are to the Mai and other races that are being hunted by the Order," the doctor said looking

me straight in the face. "I have to be strong for him now that they're both gone. Where will he stay? Surely he won't stay here by himself?" I asked

looking at the face of the doctor. He shook his head and sighed, "Poor kid, you're all he has left now Chloe. Be good to him, and don't get yourself

killed anymore. He can only take so much before he has to go. If he dies then you will be left with the pride and right now I don't think that you want

the Order after you or a pride full of angry Mai right now," doc said shaking his head. I nodded and sighed out. "Will you help me carry him to his room?"

I asked looking at the muscular figure of the doctor. He nodded and I helped lift Alek up and carry him to his room. As soon as the doctor left Alek

walked in to the kitchen. I was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room and had my knees up to my chest and was letting the tears flow freely.

I didnt' hear him come in the room because the next thing I felt was his slender, muscular, body pick me up and cradle him in his arms. "It's okay Chloe

I know, Jasmine had to leave and now it's my turn to help you. Just like you did last night for me. I haven't slept that good since we found you,"

he said smiling sadly. "It's going to be okay Chloe. Come on I'll take you home, your mother must be worried sick about you," Alek said. I looked up at

his face then and with a hoarse voice I whispered, "She went out last night with Whitley Rizza. Alek I know that he killed her. I just know he did," I

whispered suddenly it all making since to me. Alek's breath caught in his throat and he wouldn't look into my eyes. "Alek there is something that you're

not telling me. What is it?" I asked frowning. "What will you do with your house?" he asked. I looked around and then I knew what I had to do. "Alek

I have to report that my mother is gone and dead. We have to get out of here. They know where you live now that Zane has gone and did what he has

done. You can live with me, it's going to be okay," I said looking at him. He sat me down on the sofa and nodded. We started packing boxes then and

we left to take me home. When we arrived my mother's car sat in the drive way and the door was wide open. We kept running and finally we could see

inside the house. "Mom," I breathed as I looked inside to see her tied to the kitched chair. "Chloe don't try anything stupid, it's a trap," Alek growled.

I nodded and swallowed. "Listen Alek, not to the Order inside the house but to my mother's heart beat and blood, there is something really wrong with

her. Her heartbeat and breathing has changed. They planted a device inside her brain!" I wailed silently. Alek nodded as he listened to her heartbeat

and breathing. "Chloe if we go inside or kill any of the Order your mother may not make it out alive," whispered Alek sadly. I sat down slowly thinking

then I caught a glimpse of a man standing at the kitchen window facing me. He looked me right in the eyes and winked. "Dad's home," I said looking

at the window. "Isn't your father part of the Order though?" he asked. I nodded and my breath was caught in my throat. "Dad had to leave because

he was afraid that the Order would find us, me and mom. He kept us safe until I could handle things myself. Your crowning will be the day after the

funerals for Valentina and Jasmine. I assume that mom has already been told everything about me and you from dad. I trust him Alek. In some wierd

way I trust him. He will save mom with our help. He hates being part of the Order. It's time that I help now." I looked from Alek's face to my dad's face.

He held up six fingers and pointed one to himself and shook his head. I nodded and looked at Alek. "Call some help we are going to need it. There is

six of the Order besides my father. If we can kill them there will be two left here in San Fransico. Time to play cards, Alek," I said smiling. He nodded and

flipped out his phone. We were ready to battle when the sun was sinking when all of a sudden mom's scream chilled the blood in my viens. They

had killed her.


	3. Meredith

**Life Always Lives Forever**

_**Chapter Two**_

**_Meredith_**

l looked at Alek's face for one split moment before I turned and ran into my home. My night vision came through almost immediantly and my claws extended. My father was on the floor holding my mother as I

came into the kitchen. He saw me and nodded before I started killing my attackers. When I looked back I saw him heading to the hospital with my mother in his arms. _"Please, Basset, let them get there and _

_everything be okay,"_ I plead through my head. I had once been told from a new friend that my parents weren't regular Mai. They were sent by Basset to the Mai in the Ukrain, where I was born. "Oh, Basset,

help me get out of this thing before I loose yet another life," I whispered staring into the face of another attacker. "Chloe, you can not escape me, I will kill you as I had your beloved leader, Valentina killed and her

beautiful daughter, Jasmine. I couldn't let Jasmine make more little Mai cubs with Zane, now could I? Oh and I suspect your mother won't be lucky either. And it's all because of you. Maybe I'll let Amy and Paul

live. Just because they are mere humans. I don't like to kill mere humans. After all that isn't my duty now is it?" laughed the man that was a big baby because he had plenty of time to kill me, slowly. "If

you think that I am going to beg you for mercy on not killing me, well you're so wrong because after tonight I don't think you'll live to see the sun rise over San Fransico. If I really wanted too, I could kill you

myself and make sure it's slow and tortouse but I'm going to be nice and kill you quickly because I don't have the time to kill you slowly!" I growled out. _"Where the hell is Alek?"_ I screamed into my head

starting to doubt that he was coming. If he didn't come I was going to rip his feet out from under him! Suddenly all was quiet, like the last man left had evactuated the house. Suddenly I felt hands reach around me

neck and pull me outside. I was slowly choking, and his fingers were getting tighter and tighter. I could feel the empty, dark, quiet waters of death unfolding, reaching for me again. I knew that Basset was

waiting on me from the other side. "Alek!" I screamed hoping that he would come help me. He never left me alone, only the last time that I lost my eighth life he was not there to help or save me. _"Please,_

_Basset, help the attacker make it quick. If every life is supposed to be as painful as the last, I want to hurry up at get there," _I sighed into my head. I felt the water's pull coming closer and closer. Suddenly I felt

pure, sweet, air release into my lungs as I heard Amy's voice. "Chloe!" she screamed while Paul broke the guy's neck. "Are you alright now?" she asked helping me get up and get more air into my lungs. "Oh my

Goddess Basset, am I glad to see you both here finally!" I said smiling while still sucking the fresh air in to my lungs. "Do you know where mom, dad, and Alek are?" I asked looking at Amy's sad face and Paul's

frowning expression. "Your dad drove your mom to the hospital and Alek, well..." Paul trailed off and looked from me to Amy. "We watched him stand on the roof the whole time you were fighting and he just stared

at you, like you were going to die and he couldn't stop it. After we came back here, I don't know if he is still up there or not," Amy said looking at me sadly. "Call this number and go check on my mom please.

I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can. First I'm going to kill Alek and then I'll be there," I said turning and jumped to the side of the house and up on top of the roof. I heard Amy dialing the number and

as I looked out over the town I could feel my heart breaking into knowing that Alek just left me for slaughter. As I jumped from roof to roof I thought hard on the reasons why he would have left me like that.

Had their been some emergency that he would have had to leave me for? But that was impossible! I thought thatI was the love of his life and that I was the most important thing right now because I was the Uniter.

As I landed on the patio of his apartement I stopped dead in my tracks from entering as I saw Alek sitting on the couch looking at a red headed, sixteen, Mai girl.


	4. Maya

**Life Always Lives Forever**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Maya**_

I stared inside the doors at Alek and the red-haired girl. My brain racked and racked through pictures and names of people that I had met while with

Valentina. _"Her name is Maya! That's where I remember her name, she was there when Valentina and the rest left to protect my mother and kill Scarface along_

_with some of the other Order."_ I had remembered everything now. The girl, the hunt, how Alek watched her with the same eyes as he had always watched

me. "Alek, you know how I get when I'm hungry!" growled Maya. I opened the doors to make Alek and Maya turn their heads in surprise. "Chloe... I..."

Alek trailed off standing up. "Don't even... you left me to die all alone. If you think that doesn't matter then I don't ever want to see you again! I wouldn't

want you to have too much fun with Maya!" I said as I turned to leave. Alek grabbed my arm and I extended my claws. "I'm sorry Chloe, it's just that

there was an emergency that I had to attend too," Alek said trying to cover himself up. "Alek, I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you after I

became what I am now, and I thought you did too, don't ever lie to me because I know when you are lying. So now, Maya, maybe you can have a mate

after all. With the leader of the San Fransico pride. I'll be paying the next door pride a visit tomorrow along with Quail. She says they have a handsome,

powerful guy that leads them. Maybe I can get some fun in somewhere in all the buisness," I said making Alek's spine tingle. "Chloe I'll go instead..."

I turned to look Alek in the face and when he bent down to kiss me I turned and walked outside. "Maybe Basset was wrong of what she told me.

You may after all don't die because of me. Basset was very wrong on that part," I said making Alek and Maya stare at me with shock about that I had

talked to our Goddess Basset. As I faced the city once more I whispered out, "I'll always love you Alek Petrov." I left with that on the air and scaled to

the roof where I made my way to the hospital. I found Amy and Paul coming down the hall, hand in hand. Amy was crying and Paul was tearing up.

When he saw me coming their way he stopped and looked me straight in the eyes and then I lost it. "I know that she's gone," I whispered looking

at Paul. The fight was over for my mother. Now I had lost everybody that was close to me except for Amy and Paul. "You both are all I have left now.

I'll protect you both with all of my lives and I'll see you both soon," I whispered as I left the hospital. If mom was dead and Alek was betraying me then

San Fransico wasn't my home anymore. "Good-bye San Fransico," I said as I got to the city limits. The town was aglow and the last thing I remembered

as I left for our neighboring pride was Valentina's words. _"Life always lives forever Chloe, and you can't change that."_


	5. Neighbors

**Life Always Lives Forever**

**Chapter Five**

**Neighbors**

People have always said that a person can't live without love, well I'm rethinking that advice. Maybe they have been wrong about that through the years that I have been around and before I was

around. "Basset, why do I have to love someone to stay alive?" I asked looking up at the night sky over the miles from San Fransico to a pride north of the one I was leaving. _"Oh, my dear Chloe_

_you don't know how important love is to someone. You will learn in time, that is after all one of your nine lives. Now turn around and go back home, you don't know this pride, Valentina never taught _

_you __like you should have known. They aren't the right presentitives for the Mai race. They hunt humans down like predators killing prey uneeded. Please Chloe if you have any guts and sense about _

_you, __you will turn around and go home," _Basset said in my head. I stopped and looked across the pride border. Suddenly out of the darkness of night came a female with dark brown hair and almond

colored eyes. "Hello Chloe, we have been expecting you for such a long time now. I see that Valentina has sent you here because of her misleadership?" laughed the woman. "Shut up Carla!" growled

a male coming to stand beside the female. "Hello Chloe, I am Virgo, named after the ancient favorite of some, and this is my wife, Carla. This is our pride," he said sounding more welcoming than

his wife. Right then I knew that I wasn't going over the border. There was no way that I was going to go straight into the hands of Carla. "I'm sorry, I've made a mistake Virgo. I need to return home

I just needed a little stroll to get my head cleared, I didn't intend to stray this far away from home. Alek is waiting for me," I said finishing in a whimper that wasn't supposed to slip out.

"Alek's leader now I heard. Is it true Chloe? Because if he is then that means that Valentina and Jasmine are both dead," Virgo said looking into Chloe's sky blue eyes. "It's true, Valentina and

Jasmine were killed but not by Jackles or the Order," I said staring at Virgo and Carla. "Then who killed them my dear?" he asked looking at me with a frown upon his face. "Mai killed them. Zane

he is Alek's long lost brother from the Ukrain, from where I come from. He was raised by the Order and he turned against his own kind. If you see him bring him straight to me. Not to Alek but me!"

I growled looking deep into the eyes of Virgo. He nodded and Carla gasped. "What if we have our own betrayers within the pride?" I looked at Carla and said suddenly, "If there are any betrayers

found don't kill them. Bring them to San Fransico and deliever them to me. Let the word go out to all of the prides, any betrayers that are caught in the act of killing or harming their own kind must

be sent with an escort to San Fransico pride. Chloe King, their Uniter, wants to see them!" I growled. Virgo nodded and left with his wife. _"Chloe why did you do that? Virgo and Carla are not to be _

_t__rusted!"_ growled Basset. I smiled and happy smile and said, "Because, they'll be the last to go when they think everything has calmed down and the war is almost over when really they are going to

be the last before the battle against the Order goes down to be killed." I heard only silence the rest of the way to San Fransico. Basset, I knew, was angry with me at the moment until she evaluated

the situation and made her decision and for now I didn't care. Valentina and Jasmine's funeral would take place with the rising dawn and Alek I hoped wouldn't see me. I would dress in my mother's

black dress and cry for both of the lost lives because of me. Then I would go home and take a shower, rest in my mom's room, where I know that Alek wouldn't dare go and then go to mom's funeral

the next day. I just hoped that Alek wouldn't get me before I could get away from him.

* * *

The funeral started and I hurried to get on the other side, away from Alek and some of the other Mai around him, actually grieving for a lost leader and daughter while also protecting their new leader

to be. I had been informed by Greg, a Mai that was greatly trusted by all who knew him, that Alek's crowning of pride leader would be tomorrow morning. He had strongly advised that I should be

there since I was the Uniter and all that good stuff. I told him that if Alek really wanted me there then he should have thought about helping me rather than running the other way and leaving me

for my death, my actual, real death. My father, I didn't know about his wereabouts, but I didn't care. He had left as soon as he had taken her to the hospital. Maybe it was stupid for me to believe

that he really would help and all he did was get mom killed. Alek wouldn't have helped and I wasn't bringing him into this conversation. "Will you be there tomorrow Chloe?" I heard a voice ask after

the funeral was over and I was heading back to my car. I turned very slowly to look at Alek in the face. "No Alek, I won't be there tomorrow," I said staring at him, daring him to make a scene right

now, at a place like this. Greg watched from the driver's seat of his car also. "Why? Chloe why won't you come?" asked Alek frowning. "Oh I don't know maybe because it has something to do with

me getting in a fight with six people from the Order and almost dying again, and then after all was said and done loosing my mother and then showing up at your apartement to find you sitting on

the couch talking to a red-head girl named Maya? Oh and you forgot to ask when my mother's funeral was going to be?" I growled lowly. He looked at me with shameful eyes. "You acted like you

loved you me and then after Brian died, I gave you the chance to do everything you wanted to do about me and then you leave me to die for some other girl. Thanks Alek, but if you don't mind I

have a buisness to run without your help." His face creased into a frown and he looked at me with a question about to be called out upon when I pressed my finger to my lips and whispered,

"A secret for me to keep and for you to find out." I turned and got into the car with him standing there staring at me. I was in dinial of what had taken place just a few days ago with Jasmine,

Valentina, and mom. Now I was living all alone even without the one that my heart ached for every night, Alek Petrov.


	6. Funeral

**Life Always Lives Forever**

**Chapter Six**

**Funeral**

"Chloe King, I'm so sorry for your loss. It must be difficult to loose someone so important to you and your everyday life," said a voice behind me that I knew

somehow had taken part in killing my mother. I turned and saw Whitley Rizza standing a mere four feet from me looking at me with a smirk on his face.

Alek hadn't shown up yet and probably wouldn't because of the way things went down yesterday and because of his crowning ceremony today. "Where

is your protectors at today Chloe? Oh that's right Jasmine and Valentina's funerals were yesterday and it seems that at Alek's crowning today you will be

planning his funeral as well!" I sat bolt up right and looked around. It was four o'clock in the morning and I had had a bad dream about Alek. _"He won't _

_always be there for you." _I heard the words ring in my ears from a reminder from Basset herself. "Okay okay, so you want me to go and watch his ceremony

today. I will but what about my mother's funeral?" I asked looking at the dark sky outside my window. _"Trust in me Chloe, you have little faith for your _

_Goddess," _a voice said out of the darkness of her mind. "Fine then, you take care of that and I'll be there as soon as I can! Now can I please go back

to sleep?" whined Chloe. She heard Basset chuckle and then she was gone. "Thank you!" shouted Chloe smiling. She lay back down to go to sleep

but not after who was standing outside of her window. It was Scarface's son; Dahula. He was out for revenge and he was going to take it out on Alek

first and then Chloe. Whitley had sent him to do the job since his father had been murdered by the stupid creatures! He would wait and follow Chloe's

every move until it was time.

* * *

Alek looked out his window at the beautiful rising sun. It had been ages since he had slept like that and had woken up early enough to see the rising

sun over the water of San Fransisco. Yesterday had been painful for him and then after all of what he had done to Chloe, she had still showed up. He

had guessed though it was for Jasmine and Valentina and not for him. "Maybe she'll come today and forgive me for what I did. I just freaked out and now

I see where that landed me! In the dog house," Alek said shaking his head. Hadn't he had gotten what he wanted? He had gotten Chloe now that Brian

was dead and then he had dropped her for Maya. A regular everyday Mai girl that he had trianed with since Valentina had taken him in. He didn't really

like Maya but she was his next choice after Chloe. If Chloe didn't make it through this he would have picked Maya to help lead the pride but what was

he kidding. Maya could never lead a pride, much less with him. Chloe and him were the dynamic duo that were soul-mates even through hell and back.

He wasn't going to give up and he hoped that Chloe wouldn't give up on him anymore if she gave him a second chance.

* * *

That morning Chloe had gotten dressed and drove to her mother's funeral. She didn't cry at any part of the whole ceremony and Alek she knew was

around because she could feel his prescence. The last time that she had seen or talked to him she hadn't been nice. He had deserved it though because

he had left her to die. If it weren't for Amy and Paul she would have died and then there would be no hope for the Mai or other races. Her mother's

funeral ended and everybody had left except for Alek. "Chloe I... I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did. It was a stupid thing and I owe Amy and Paul

my life. If I loose you I don't know what I'll do," Alek said immediantly before Chloe could say anything. "Now isn't the time Alek. You need to go get

crowned leader of the pride," I hissed. Then I turned, got into my car and drove away. Things were going to be different now, Alek wasn't the man that

I thought he was. Then Basset's warning erupted in my ears. _"Chloe King! Turn this car around right now and get to that crowning ceremony. Alek will_

_be killed if you don't hurry!" _hissed Basset. I turned around and drove. I had worn my mother's beautiful long, black and red dress. I had worn a long

coat over it to prevent Alek from seeing my dress. I stepped on the pedal and raced down the streets. His crowning was to be at the Mai park. A doctor

had bought the park for the special events like this one. I saw the cars parked out front and hurried to get in before the Order did, but something

stopped me from entering. I climbed the wall of the building that sat down beside the ceremony. I saw the man leaning over with a gun pointed right

at Alek's head. I jumped and came sailing down. I watched as the gun's direction changed and was pointed at me. The last thing I heard were shots

ringing out and the last thing I saw was Alek's eyes looking into mine.


	7. If This Is the End

**Life Always Lives Forever**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**If This Is the End**_

"NO!" yelled Alek looking down at Chloe's fading blue eyes. "You took another one of her lives!" yelled Greg taking a stand in front of Alek and Chloe.

Greg lifted his chin and grabbed his knife from the back of his pants. He reared back and threw it. The target was hit and the boy sank to the ground

unmoving. Greg turned but was paralyzed at what he saw. Alek looked the other direction and was rooted to the spot. "Kill them!" growled Chloe looking

at the sky. "Please they are the betrayers of our kind," she whispered as she sank into the waters of death. Alek sent his warriors in and killed everybody

that had just tried to take a stand against him. Suddenly a high pitched laugh echoed of the walls of the building and trees. "You think that you had me

fooled Alek Petrov! You think that you could have fooled me with leaving Chloe to fight all alone just so that you could find out if I was a betrayer or not!"

growled a voice. Suddenly Alek's face looked at the poor jelous girl's smirk. "Maya don't do this, please," Alek said looking from her to Chloe's unmoving

body. "Why shouldn't I finish off the Uniter for the Order that way we can all be hunted down and killed except for those who work agains their own race

everybody will die!" laughed Maya. Alek crouched backward watching Maya's laughing face. He had been right all along and now that he had been right

he hoped that when Chloe awoke that he would be forgiven. He sprang at Maya's face and took her down with ease. "You were going to finish off your

own Uniter! How stupid of you!" growled Alek tearing into Maya's side. He pulled back and looked once at her face. She pushed him off of her and threw

a knife toward Chloe's unmoving form. Greg jumped in the way of the knife and it pierced his chest. He fell to the ground but covered Chloe's body.

Alek finished off Maya in a quick snap of the neck and looked at his best friend. "Chloe, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you that night but I had too

because Maya would have killed you anyways if you would have come out of there alive," Alek whispered dropping down beside his beloved.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open and then her eyes flew to her right to see that Greg had been hit and was down. She tried sitting up on her own but

couldn't do it. Alek helped her sit up and watched as she grabbed Greg's arms and pulled him to her side. "I'm so sorry Greg, I'm so sorry," Chloe said

looking at her new found friend. Greg looked at Chloe and smiled. "If this is the end then I just want to say that you and Alek would make a wonderful

pair of mates and leaders. You are the Uniter Chloe, please choose your ways and paths carefully from now on," Greg said looking at Alek and then

Chloe.

* * *

"Thank you Alek, for everything," Chloe whispered falling down into his chest. She was still sore and unrecovered from the events of the day. Alek's

crowning had been put off until further notice and this time it was going to take off where it was left off. "That's alright Chloe and I presume that you

knew why I left you to the Order that night?" he asked. Chloe nodded and looked at Alek's blue eyes. "I know that you were still watching over me

even though you knew that it was a 50/50 of me making it out alive. But you had faith in me and that's what got me through. Thank you Alek.

For everything," Chloe said looking at Alek. He turned to look the other way and said, "Chloe your seventeenth birthday is coming up very soon and

well my eighteenth birthday is coming up soon as well. I want to ask you something." Chloe frowned and watched Alek slide of the couch and reach into

his back pocked. He put one knee on the floor and looked straight at Chloe's eyes. Tears now filled them. "Will you, Chloe King, marry me?" asked Alek

looking at Chloe, while opening a little blue box. A beautiful engagment ring was sitting in the middle of the blue box. She looked from the box to his

eyes and then with a choked voice she whispered out, "I love you Alek Petrov and yes I will marry you."


	8. Wedding Bells

**Life Always Lives Forever**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Wedding Bells**_

"People of the Mai race we are gathered here today to bring together our San Fransisco pride leader, Alek Petrov, with our Uniter, Chloe King. If anyone

has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace!" the Mai preacher said raising his voice. All was silent and suddenly the silence was

disturbed by a man walking down the isle waving his hands. "Just wait a minute! Wait a minute!" yelled the man. Suddenly Chloe reconized the man

that was acting so stupid. It was Brian Rezza! "It's Brian!" gasped Chloe. Alek's face turned from confusement to fear and then to anger. "Chloe," Alek

said grabbing her hand tighter. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Chloe said looking at Brian. The guy just looked straight at her face

and then he said, "Chloe please, just wait before you marry him. Please just wait. Take a step back and decide for yourself who is going to be there for

you for the rest of your life. It's either me or him," Brian said looking straight at Chloe's blue eyes. She jerked herself out of Alek's grasp and out of

Brian's gasp. She turned and in her white beautiful wedding dress she took off back down the isle with tears staining her cheeks.

* * *

An hour later Chloe sat staring at the brick wall. She had told them to give her an hour and time was almost up. She had made her decision and now that

she was about to tell them she hoped that whatever had brought Brian back wasn't going to hurt her or Alek. Chloe pulled herself up and wiped her

cheeks. "Please Basset let my choice be the right choice," whispered Chloe walking back in to the wedding. Everyone turned and stared at her. She

was walking down the isle now and was looking at Alek and Brian. When she reached the alter she looked between Alek and Brian. She walked straight

up to Brian and wrapped her arms around his neck. Alek's face turned to hurt and then he hung his head. "Thank you for all of the good times and

the dates. But I don't love you like I love him. I've chosen Alek Petrov," Chloe said letting go of Brian and wrapping her arms around Alek's neck.


	9. Brian's Comeback

Life** Always Lives Forever**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Brain's Comeback**_

Brian had come back for nothing. Chloe had turned her back on him when he needed her the most and now he would do the same. If she had truely loved

him then she would have told him what she was or who she was. But no, instead she had shied away from him and told him lies about where she was all

the time and what she was doing. Now she would pay for making him wait so long because if he would have known sooner then he would have not kept

himself saved up and waiting for Chloe King, the Uniter of the Mai, the killers of his own mother.

* * *

Chloe looked at Alek's face and smiled. "Thank you so much Chloe for the gift that you have not told me about yet," Alek said frowning. It had been almost

a month before he and Chloe had gotten married. He loved her with all his heart and he thought that his heart really would burst when she had denied

Brain during their wedding. She had walked back down that isle as Mrs. Chloe Patrov. School was out for the summer and they only had one more

year to go before they would graduate high school and go to college there at home. Their city was what Chloe called it as she looked out at the city that

night before they left to go on their honeymoon. No Mai were left to follow them and Chloe was ready to return home now. "Chloe we have been away

now for almost three months what is it that you are freaking out about so much that you want to go back home?" Alek asked puzzled. Chloe had

covered his eyes and was leading him toward somewhere he just didn't know where. "Chloe I can feel that you are excited but terrified at the same

time." Chloe heaved a big breath in as she took Alek's blind fold off. He frowned looking at himself with Chloe in the background. He was in the

bathroom and he didn't understand why Chloe had brought him here. "Chloe why have you brought me here?" Alek asked. Chloe turned to the door and

said, "Alek, I'm going to lock you in here for an hour and you have to figure out why I brought you in here. I'll be back in here in an hour. Look around

you Alek. Use your senses!" Chloe growled before shutting the door and locking it behind her. Alek frowned and as he sat down on the edge of the

bathtub he saw a little purple and white box sitting on the counter. He got up and walked over to take a look. "What is this doing in here?" thought

Alek. Suddenly the little stick slipped out of the box and fell face up on the counter. Alek thought his heart had literally stopped beating.


	10. Is it true?

Life** Always Lives Forever**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Is it True?**_

"What? Chloe King Petrov!" yelled Alek looking from the box to the stick. The door creaked open and Chloe's head poked around the side of the door.

Alek pointed to the box on the counter and then to the stick. "Chloe, why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Alek. Chloe looked him full in the eyes and

said, "You would have killed me then. I don't know about now but I'm pregnant and if you don't like it you can get over it! I don't care what it takes to

save this baby!" growled Chloe. Suddenly everything went black and she remembered falling right into Alek's arms.

* * *

_"Chloe? Oh, good you're here! Basset wants to speak with you!" _came a voice to Chloe as she looked around her. _"Jasmine? Is that you?" yelled Chloe into_

_the fog. Suddenly Jasmine came striding out of the fog and grabbed Chloe by the shoulders. "Get to Basset now! Chloe it's very important!" Jasmine said partly_

_in a growl. Chloe was shoved forward and she caught Basset's beautiful scent. "I'm coming Basset," whispered Chloe. When she reached the Goddess she_

_boughed her head. "Chloe my darling, look here in the pool. It is important for you to know the future of this unexpected baby!" growled Basset. Chloe looked_

_down into the pool of water. Suddenly a vision appeared and Chloe saw her self with Alek watching a little toddler. "This baby was never expected Chloe. Your_

_first child was supposed to come when you reached the age of twenty-one and that baby wasn't supposed to make it. You and Alek weren't supposed to have_

_kids this young, in fact you weren't supposed to have kids at all. I am your Goddess and both of you made a future all on your own. Maybe perhaps you can save_

_Alek as well. You are the Uniter that I created. I also created you to become a Goddess of the Mai as well. After your ninth life you were supposed to become a _

_Goddess but it seems that my plan has back fired and you are now becoming a Goddess. Stay strong Chloe, and I love you my daughter," Basset whispered_

_as Chloe felt the sky pull her upwards._

* * *

"Chloe! Are you alright?" Alek asked looking at Chloe. "It was Basset again," she whispered trying to sit up. "Here drink you some water," Alek said

handing Chloe a cup. Before Chloe could put the cup to her lips she smelled the medicine within it and she threw the cup to the side of the room. Alek

frowned at her and she hissed out, "I'm not stupid Alek! You think having a baby is going to be dangerous for me and for you. You want kids but you

are afraid that if you do something might happen to them and then their blood will be on your hands!" growled Chloe. Alek broke down and then he

looked at Chloe. For the first time in their lives together since they had known each other Alek cried. Chloe bent down and wrapped her arms around

Alek's neck. "Alek, please don't cry. Basset said that we weren't supposed to have a child this young. She is my real mother and my father is not a Mai

or a living Mai. Basset fell in love with one of the Mai men. When he died I was created. Because of their magic, I was brought forth. I am a Goddess

and you, Alek, is my pride leader," Chloe whispered. Alek looked at Chloe and then put his hand to her belly. "Do you know what the gender of our

child is?" he asked. "Oh, Alek, please I don't want to spoil the surprise now do I? I saw more that I wasn't supposed to see because Basset wanted

it to be a surprise to me as well. Except I am a Goddess so I must see everything in the future," Chloe said. Alek just nodded and shook his head.

"At least our kid will have one gift. That gift is stubborness!" Alek said laughing. Chloe started laughing and that night they packed up their stuff. They

were going home to finish what had been started so many years ago.


	11. Our Doom

**Life Always Lives Forever**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Our Doom**

"Alek stop it! I know that you're happy to be home but my gosh you don't have to kill me!" giggled Chloe when Alek swept her off

her feet. He opened her house that was now theirs because of her dead mother and lost father. When Alek let Chloe down she \

looked around her and sighed. Everything was as it had been left when Chloe's mother died and she got married and moved out.

Alek watched Chloe's actions intently. She walked down the hall and to the bottom of the steps. Alek followed at a slow pace

watching what Chloe would do. When he saw her stoop at the stairs and pick up her mother's gown she stood back up and

walked up the stairs. Alek didn't move because he would hear her every move. As she walked down the upstairs hall he listened

to her slow steps. He started up the steps when he heard the door to her mother's room open. When he reached the door that

was now shut he put his ear to the middle of the door. She was crying softly and he wished that he could go and comfort her but

this had been what he was waiting for. Chloe needed to feel this pain about her mother since she hadn't shown any emotion

since the day that her mother had died. Now Chloe was sobbing and then he heard her drop to the floor and as he opened the

door Chloe covered her face in her mother's gown and cried to herself. He slept in her old room that night while Chloe still cried off

and on. When finally around dawn the next morning he heard nothing he walked into the bed room and found Chloe laid asleep

on her mother's bed. "Sleep well Chloe, you need it," he whispered. He walked out and as he did something caught his eye.

Looking out of the window he saw the last thing that made his heart sink. A male Mai looked in with confusion and anger. Alek

showed the sign of friendship until next time but the male had nothing but anger in his eyes and so Alek pulled back his lips and

his eyes turned to slits. "Alek?" whispered Chloe. Suddenly Chloe was standing bolt upright and her face held a frown as she

looked at the male Mai's face. The realization of who he was looking at hit him hard and he took off running. "I'll get him,

what do you want me to do with him?" Alek asked as he started toward the window. "Track him down and hold him until I get

there," Chloe whispered. She ran and jumped into the car listening the whole time to Alek's breathing and the runner's breathing.

Finally Alek pinned him down and the male wouldn't give up without a fight.

* * *

Alek and Chloe got him back to their house and before Alek could finish talking to the new male the whole pride was starting to

move in watching the whole time, looking from Alek to the new comer. "Who are you?" asked Alek. The male tried to spit in his face

but Chloe wouldn't have it and when she reached the two male's sides, she helped Alek up and laid her foot firmly on the male's

chest. "Who are you? And why have you come here?" growled Chloe. "I heard that the Uniter and her pride leader had

disappeared. My leader sent me to see if it was true and if it was who was the San Fransisco Pride's new leader!" growled the

male. "What is your name?" asked a female from the back of the patrol. "I am Dakar from the Texas pride!" he choked out. "Okay,

Alek you're leader what do you want done with him?" Chloe asked looking at Alek. "Keep him under guard until I get in touch with

Val. He is leader of the pride of Texas. Do you have a lioness and cubs?" Alek asked. He was leader and he had to use the formal

words for the Mai people. "My lioness' name is Bridget, my only cub's name is Nigue. I am Val's oldest cub, his only son too," the

male answered. Alek nodded and guards were placed at his side. Chloe followed Alek to the phone where she stopped Alek.

"Dakar, I've heard his name before Alek. He is important to the Mai, he's telling the truth. Just call Val and see if Dakar really is

from Texas and if his lioness' name is Bridget and if his only cub is named Nigue. Come and tell me as soon as you find out don't

tell him or anybody else. I have to check something before you tell anybody else," Chloe growled. Alek nodded in understanding

but frowning at Chloe's thoughts. She turned and walked out of the room and into the living room.

* * *

**Nine Months** **Later**

"Alek! Get in here now!" yelled Chloe. Alek came threw the doorway and stopped at what he saw. Blood was everywhere and

Chloe lay upon the floor. _"Alek, please, help me,"_ rasped Chloe.


	12. This Can't Be Happening

**Life Always Lives Forever**

**Chapter Twelve**

**This Can't Be Happening**

The blood that covered the floor was everywhere. But the only thing that mattered to Alek was Chloe's blue eyes that were

slowly fading in a golden-green-blue color. She was beautiful and she looked everything like he had seen but her beauty was

intensifying. "Please Alek, please, help me!" Chloe said making Alek stop staring at her. "What happened here?" asked Alek

starting to understand the life or death situation. "He was here, it was Brian's father! But I thought he was dead?" Chloe asked

now panic starting to set in. "It's going to be okay, don't panic because you'll bleed faster," he instructed. "Hey tell them that I

will always watch over them no matter what," Chloe whispered. Alek frowned and said, "Even if you do die Chloe, you are coming

back you had nine lives remember?" Alek said now looking deep into Chloe's eyes. "No Alek, I'm giving my life for your life. I have

came and done what I was born to do and now you must finish it off my love," Chloe whispered. Nine months had passed since

Dakar had came and left and now Chloe's stomach was huge and Alek believed that she was carrying more than one child.

"Don't go looking for trouble Alek, it always comes back and bites you in the butt!" Chloe said trying to crack a smile. "Where is

the Mai doctor? He has to get our children out now!" Chloe said trying to get into a comfortable position. Alek looked around

and grabbed his cellphone. "Doc, we need help at Chloe's house. Please," Alek whispered into the phone. It wasn't five

minutes later and Doc was at the house. "How is she holding up?" he asked. "I'm not sure all that I know is that she is still

fighting. Whitely Rizza came here and hurt her bad. Please save her because if she dies she says that she's not coming back.

That I have to finish the job," Alek said looking at Doc with big blue eyes. Doc only nodded and walked on inside. "Okay Chloe

are you ready to bring your children into this world?" he asked. Chloe only nodded. "Okay now I'm not going to try to heal you

until your children are safely in this world. Is that okay with you?" Doc asked watching Alek start pacing. "It's fine Doc but hurry

I don't have much time left," Chloe whispered. Her face held sweat and Alek was getting more anxious by the moment. Finally

he listened to Doc and he slowly made his way to Chloe's side. "It's going to be okay, I..." he didn't get to finish because Chloe

cut him off. "Don't make a promise that you can't keep Alek. Remember that as you lead the pride because I will only get to come

in times of great need," Chloe said in her now deathly voice. "No, you're not leaving me here alone! Our children needs their

mother here to raise them and protect them, their father needs his best friend here with him, and the San Fran Pride

needs their head lioness, the Mai needs their Uniter. Please Chloe you can't die," whispered Alek cupping his hands around

her beautiful face. "Alek do me a favor and name the girl, Katherine Grace Patrov. Name the boy Tucker Alek Patrov. Do it for me,"

Chloe whispered. Alek knew that any moment she would be dead and he would be left with a boy and a girl in this world.

"Don't leave me Chloe, please don't leave me," whispered Alek. "If I didn't leave and give my life for your life, then who would

lead the San Fran pride? You know that it would be unjust and unfair to the other prides if I were to take a leadership other

than lead lioness. So please our pride doesn't need to be thrown in anymore trouble or confusion. If they are then they start

to doubt their leaders. So please Alek, do this for me and lead them well. One day we will be reunited and once again we

will sit and watch the stars just a little bit up closer," Chloe said smiling. He looked down at her and said hoarsely, "You

are brave, beautiful, strong, clever, cunning, swift, and so many more things Chloe, don't you forget that up there. You may be

a Goddess up there in their eyes but to me you will always be my Chloe, my uniter, my protector, my wife, and my best friend."

She nodded and then she smiled in relief and happiness as she heard her son's cry and then on her dying breath she heard her

daughter's cry. Then she was tossed into the black waves of death.


	13. Another World, Another Time

**Life Always Lives Forever**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Another World, Another Time**

"Basset?" Chloe yelled into the dark mist that surrounded her. "Yes my child?" the Goddess asked coming up to Chloe. "Where am I?" Chloe asked.

"You are in the Place of No Sun. Here is where all the dead Mai come to take a test to see if they are good or bad. You heard Chloe will be put on the

scale of Immortality. If the heart weighs more than the bone you will go back and suffer a life you don't want, if the heart weighs less than the bone

then you will go on and live where you have been before. Where you have seen me before. It's okay Chloe I have a feeling that your heart will weigh

less, but not too much less," Basset said. She slowly pulled forth a glowing ball of red and purple and some blue mixed in. The ball was set on the scale

and the bone on the other side dropped a little. "Chloe it seems that your heart has not much will to live even up here with me. You are a Goddess,

Chloe, dig deep and if your love for Alek is strong enough then you can bring yourself back to life. But there is the worst sentence of all that you have

to pay instead of Alek paying it. Think about it Chloe, you know what the worst price to pay is," Basset said before she left. Chloe frowned and sat

down, was she willing to pay for something after everything she had done not just for Alek but for the Mai?

* * *

**Alek's P.O.V.**

I sat staring at Chloe's body. She had died protecting our children and now she wasn't coming back. As I looked around at the blood on the floor,

I wanted to finish myself off and join her but I knew that if I did that would through the pride into chaos and confusion and it would leave our

children without the biggest protectors of their lives. "Please Basset, please, just give her some borrowed time, that's all," whispered Alek. Suddenly

he heard Chloe's voice and she was whispering something, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

I had to chose between two worlds and two times. But my decision I had made; for another world and another time.


	14. Our Love

**Life Always Lives Forever**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Our Love**

"What is happening to me?" asked Chloe as she was starting to lift up out of the swirling mist. "You my daughter have chosen and you have fallen

from grace. I hope that you have made the right choice Chloe, because you could end up being the Goddess of the Underworld. Please Chloe, tell

me now that you have followed your head instead of your heart?" yelled Basset as Chloe started rising. Chloe looked down at Basset and she

whispered, "I didn't follow my head, I followed me heart." Basset's eyes went wide and her cat eyes started to show. "Then you have doomed

yourself Chloe!" yelled Basset. Suddenly Chloe disappeared.

* * *

**Alek's P.O.V.**

It had never hurt so much than at this moment, it had been only thirty minutes since Chloe had died and I was following the doctor to his hospital.

Suddenly Chloe's finger twitched and I jumped in surprise. "She just moved!" I called to the doctor. "It's just her nerves Alek. The Mai tend to keep

their nerves moving a while after their dead. Not too long though," Doc said after he done a quick review over Chloe's body. Suddenly

we heard a voice, "I'm coming home. Please wait, I'm coming home." We looked everywhere but couldn't find anybody around. "She's here,"

I breathed all at once and suddenly Chloe's head turned to the side and her eyes opened to be cat eyes. Doc rushed forward and frowned.

"How are you back?" he asked. "I am a Goddess, Doc. I found that if our love was stronger than anything else then it would overcome everything

else. It would even overcome death itself. That's what brought me back," Chloe whispered looking at Doc. He only started grumbling to himself

and muttering things. "Alek," breathed Chloe looking at my somber face. "How is our children?" she asked. My face turned white and I

whispered, "We left them in the caring hands of two of my greatest truest Mai. They are taking care of them. I was following Doc down here."

Chloe smiled and said, "Even in death you still follow me." We both had a good laugh and then Chloe stood up and my eyes opened in

surprise. "Chloe? Why aren't your eyes turning back to normal blue?" I asked. Chloe inhaled a deep breath and she said, "My eyes will always

be like this Alek. I'm full Goddess now that I have died and come back. I'm twice as fast as the fastest Mai, I am stronger than the strongest Mai,

and I'm smarter than the smartest Mai. Everything that the best is good has now been ruled out because I'm the best at everything and you,

Alek, since I am a Goddess and make other Mai gods or goddess, I have chosen you to be the first God, in Mai history." My smile was a

deep one almost a smirk. "You couldn't resist could you?" I asked. The only thing that could have stopped us then was maybe

two hundred members of the Order and I didn't think that would ever stop us.

* * *

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

I was back in the game and my story was to continue and not stop there, maybe this after all was part of being a Goddess with the love of your

lives. As we walked, hand in hand, out of the Doc's home, I glanced at Alek's face and noticed that for the first time in us ever being together he

only had one tear running down the left side of his cheek. I had seen him cry before but I had not seen him cry just one tear. "I'm back," I whispered

as I walked through the door to our home and our two children were handed to me to hold. As they looked up at me, I could tell that either one of

them didn't look like me or Alek. Tucker was dark skinned and had brown eyes and very dark with a little bit of curl brown hair. His sister, Katherine,

had the same dark brown skin and we could already tell that her hair was going to be curly dark brown as well. Both of our children looked just like

Basset. "My direct family always had light colored skin and light colored hair. Jasmine got her looks from Valentina and Valentina isn't my blood aunt

she married my blond haired light colored skinned uncle. So that means that they look like your side even though you are light skinned and are light

blonde too," Alek said with an edge to his voice. "Alek they look just like Basset except their eyes. Her eyes are green and theirs are brown! Wonder

where that comes from?" I asked. Suddenly a male Mai stood in front of us and he had a sort of glow to him. His skin was light colored and but

his eyes were brown. "Chloe, I'm your true father," the Mai said in a heavenly kind of voice. I smiled, I had finally got to meet me true family.

"Thank you dad," I whispered as he started to disappear. My story would continue just not in this story.


End file.
